steampediafandomcom-20200214-history
Knights Clockwork
= Knights Clockwork = A Knightly Order in the Realm of Sky, employed by the Embrush Empire. History The Knights Clockwork was originally founded as a small militia to defend small colonies from airship pirates and sky vikings. The founder was known as Saint Iron, who, with a mighty Tesla Hammer, crushed the skulls of one hundred bandits attacking his home city of L'eannida (Or so the stories say). He then declared himself the Grand Master, and left with a retinue of monks to construct the headquarters, upon a cliff on a hill overlooking the vast city. Their headquarters is located in that city, L'eannida, a city located on a floating island, within the Black Steel Chapel, surrounded by barracks and airship docks. Abilities Fighting skills Every knight is taught how to fight. They are first taught to fight with swords and pistols, and then move onto greatswords, and chainswords and eventually learn to use the halbard-rifle, a very deadly weapon. Time travel All knights chosen by Saint Iron must have the clock within them, the clock, according to Saint Iron, is a spirit force and allows the knight to be able to travel through time, though none of them have traveled time (Save for Evan "Evz" O'Connor, of course, but he is a renegade and is wanted dead for abandoning his post) All initiates have the symbol of the clock burned into their flesh somewhere on their bodies. Implants Knights of the Order are to be the best warriors in the Realm of Sky. In the training process, monks implant special organs into the bodies of young pages to ensure that they will one day become powerful, strong and healthy warriors. The organs are grown in laboratories beneath the Imperial palace. List of implants Secondary heart (An extra heart) Secondary lungs (Extra set of lungs) Sint Gills (Tiny microscopic gills on the necks of the warrior, these allow them to breathe underwater and in space, on Furnace) Blood surn (Microscopic nanomachines within the knight's bloodstream, when they are shot, the nanomachines gather together at the wound and help the blood clot faster so that the warrior does not lose as much blood as a normal person would, they are also equipped with flamethrowers, so that they can cauterize wounds) Armor surn (Nanomachines injected into the muscles. When a knight is caught in an explosion and is sent hurtling across the warzone, the nanomachines tense up within the muscles, becoming interlocking plates and turning the warrior's body into an indestructable piece of armor. Once the warrior has landed after the explosion (or any force) the nanomachines relax, and the warrior is able to stand and fight again) Rad organ (A stomach-like organ made that will absorb all radiation that the warrior has taken into his body and completely dissipate it into nothing) Muscle surn (Nanomachines also injected into the muscles. When the warrior must lift something heavy, and it is beyond his biological capabilities, the nanomachines kick in and gives them an extra boost) Immortalis surn (Nanomachines spread throughout the body, and allow the warrior to live longer than an average lifespan. Saint Iron himself is over 1000 years old and is currently the oldest knight.) Members They currently have one thousand Knights, all equipped in chainmail and plate armor, and with musket-lances and drill-rapiers. Each one has a shoulderpad bearing the symbol of the Knights Clockwork. They also have a squadron of three airships, all clad in steel with great bombards ready to do bidding. In order to be initiated, one must be an orphan. They must also be strong of heart and mind, and there are simple tests at the beginning to discover this in the children of L'eannida's slums, that stretch out for miles in every direction. Once a year Iron collects several Champions and Knights to accompany him down into the city, and many cityfolk part away from the men, riding great horses of metal. This is a holy celebration for the people, and the chosen children, and the festivities last all night, until dawn, in which, the initiates begin their long and grueling training. Known members Saint Iron Squire Arbunkle Evan "Evz" O'Connor (Defected) ---- Ranks The known ranks are as follows: Initiate (The young child, put through lots of schooling in history and warfare. Wears rags usually, whatever he/she wore when he/she entered.) Page (The child has aged a few years, and wears light leather armor, and is now put into physical training. They have also begun to give them special organ implants.) Squire (The child is fully trained by the monks, and are given a Knight to serve under. This Knight will take them on missions, and teach them everything the monks did not. Wears anything they desire as long as it bears the symbol of the Knights Clockwork order. Equipped with a melee weapon and ranged weapon of their choice. The implantation process is usually finished by this time.) Knight (The mainstray of the order. Fully trained and wearing chainmail armor. Equipped with a lance-musket and a rapier. They are fully prepared to die in battle for the Order.) Champion (The highest. Only five exist.) ---- Crusades Every few years, they are sent by Saint Iron out onto a holy crusade. They have fought on many different fronts and many different wars since their founding. Fleet The Knights Clockwork has a large fleet docked at the Black Steel Chapel at all times, but it is separate from the Imperial Embrush fleet. Good Hurt, The flagship of Saint Iron. The Cosmic Gecko, Once a merc vessel, now bears the flag of the Knights Clockwork. The Scythe The Thunderer Mjolnir Iron's fury Dirk, a massive aircraft carrier. Rogue The Trooper Gladiator Category:Societies